


1. Crystals

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: Goretober 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crystals, Emetophobia, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Steven has a stomach ache.
Series: Goretober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Crystals

Steven awoke with a stomach ache so bad that it felt like his insides had been ripped open.

He groaned, hands instinctively moving to paw at his stomach, feeling around the edge of his gem where the skin was more sensitive and wincing.

His belly was stiff and bloated looking, firm to the touch. Nausea tingles in the back of his throat, prompting him to attempt leaving his bed. Steven stood and swayed as a wave of dizziness overtook him and he reached out a hand to steady himself before shuffling to the stairway of his room on shaky legs.

He made it down to the bathroom without too many problems, but now as he crouch on the cold tiles of his bathroom floor, fine tremors made their way over his whole body. Steven hunched over the toilet bowl, swallowing thickly a few times, breathing slowly. 

Unfortunately, that seemed to only delay the inevitable as he leaned forward and vomited a stream of clear bile into the water.

It left him feeling achey, but better as he reached up to flush the toilet. He pushed himself up and rinsed out his bitter tasting mouth in the sink.

The pain had mostly gone by then, and Steven figured that he must've just ate something weird and what followed was a very brief stint of food poisoning.

He went about his day without once thinking about his sudden illness.

The next day, Steven awoke paralyzed from the pain in his abdomin. He was barely able to open his mouth as he froze up in agony.

"Garnet," he groaned, "Pearl, Amethyst..." his voice was barely audible, and yet his guardians still came to his rescue.

Somewhere above him, he heard Pearl's anxious tones, offset by Amethyst's attempts at lightening the mood and Garnet's more somber, smooth disposition.

Steven felt the blankets grate against his skin as the Gems pulled them away from his prone form.

Shocked, fearful gasps prompted Steven into opening his eyes and looking down at his stomach. What he saw made him feel faint.

Shards of pink bloomed from his stomach like flowers. They stood stark against the red irritated skin that clung tightly around them.

It was obvious as the pieces of gem grew from inside of Steven that his healing factor had tried to right the wrong.

But the gems just kept growing.


End file.
